


Meeting at the Movies

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animaestro au, Cat!Kagami, F/F, Kuro Neko au, Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Kagami wasn't excited about this. Didn't even really want to be here. That is, till she saw another girl, who also didn't seem to happy here...





	Meeting at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I should probably have posted this up on ao3. The first touch on Kuro Neko au, where Kagami has the ring instead of Adrien.

Time was precious and was meant to be spent and used wisely. Her grandfather, as strained as their relationship was, taught her that. It was one of the few lessons from him that she kept with her, making sure she kept her focus on what interested, and her time well spent. 

She focused on her passion for fencing. She focused on training to prepare for the unexpected, she tried to train Plagg so he’d be an easier kwami to work with (it was very slow going), and enjoying her time with her partner, Ladybug. Even the quiet moments where they just sit and enjoy the Parisian view, to Kagami, they weren’t time wasted. For people she wanted to spend time, it was worth it. 

But for this, her elbow locked with a model, blinking at the pleasantries he offered and hardly returning them; Kagami felt her time was being wasted. It was her mother’s insistence that she went to this film opening with him, something akin to a political move, trying to make nice with his father. 

Kagami humored her mother enough to be this boy’s date, but not enough to play entirely nice with him. 

Beside, this movie she really didn’t want to see. 

She didn’t bother to hide her scowl when she saw the poster, Ladybug with a cat  _ boy _ .

She was a girl. 

_ She  _ had black hair. 

_ She  _ didn’t go by— 

“This isn’t Kuro Neko.” 

Kagami paused, looking over to see a girl dressed as a maid, her hair pulled up into a high bun, glaring at a smaller poster, particularly glaring at the blond cat boy with the bright green eyes. Kagami heard her growl and mutter, “This guy is just the director’s self insert.”

Kagami stared, brow raised, interest piqued. 

There was actually someone else who was unsatisfied with this ill representation and affronted dismissal of Kuro Neko? 

When a blonde girl with a ponytail rushed forward, grabbing Kagami’s date and pulling him away, Kagami allowed it, her attention locked on the muttering girl. The girl turned with a pout, right into an unsuspecting guest, making her stumble, her tray of hors d’oeuvres threatening to go to the floor. 

Only the tray settled and stilled, and the girl looked up in surprise. 

Bluebell eyes met light almond brown. 

Kagami offered the girl a smile, awkwardly offering, “That could’ve been a little messy.”

There was a blink and she rewarded with a giggle, the girl straightened as she agreed, “A little.” 

“You don’t seem excited about the film, may I ask why you’re here?”

“Oh, uh, helping Papa host for this. Didn’t really want to be here but... I couldn’t resist saying no.” 

“I had to come,” Kagami sighed, turning to see her apparent date was humoring the blonde, despite being clearly uncomfortable yet not telling the girl for some reason. She made a face, unimpressed. 

The girl leaned over, making a small frown at the pair. To Kagami, she offered, “Would you like a little snack? We got plenty. And they’re delicious!” 

Kagami turned to eye that plate, Plagg’s voice suddenly chiming in her head like a demon on her shoulder, whispering temptations in her ear. He often suggested rebellion, sneaking out, having fun and doing what she wanted, a break from all the stiffness. Most of the time, she ignored him, content with her stiff schedule and working on her interests. 

This time... this time it was tempting. Far too tempting. 

And neither of them wanted to be here. Why stay?

Going with her gut, Kagami asked, “Do you want to sneak away? Skip out on the movie?” 

The girl paused, glancing over at the table, where her father was talking with the director, not even doing any work. With a slight face, she set the tray down, grabbing a couple of the snacks and wrapping them up in a napkin. Turning to Kagami, she agreed. “Let’s go.” 

Much like Plagg, Kagami grinned like she got into the cheese. 


End file.
